Field of the Invention
The present application discloses a light-emitting array comprising multiple semiconductor light-emitting stacks and conductive wires connecting the semiconductor light-emitting stacks.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Following incandescent light, traditional lighting devices have been gradually substituted by solid-state lighting devices consisted of the light-emitting diodes because the light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have the characteristics of low power consumption, environment friendly, long life span, and compact. Moreover, the LED capable of emitting a white light has a strong need in the market.
Thus, the LED is gradually adopted in several aspects of applications. For example, some monitors are using LEDs as the light-emitting units of a backlight module, and some cameras or cellphones adopt LEDs as the flash lights. Furthermore, the LED not only provides luminance for people to see the object; in some products, the LEDs are applied to pixels of a display, that is the LED is formed in an LED based monitor, such as an LED TV, or formed in an outdoor billboard for the benefit of high reliability against the sunlight, wind or rain.